1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a suspended ceiling grid structure adapted to support ceiling tiles or the like, and more particularly concerns improvements in the cross sectional design of the suspended ceiling grid members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suspended ceiling grid structures for supporting ceiling tiles are known in the art. Typically, such grid structures have a plurality of parallel main beams or runners connected together at right angles by a plurality of cross tees. The main beams and cross tees typically have an inverted T construction and include a central web or fin having a bulb at the top and a pair of oppositely disposed flanges at the bottom. An ornamental cap may be mounted on the bottom of the flanges. Ceiling tiles are supported on the flanges. Suspended ceiling grid members of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,606,166 and 4,106,878.
Another design of main beams and cross tees includes a central web or fin having a bulb at the top and a pair of oppositely disposed inwardly projecting C-shaped flanges at the bottom. The C-shaped flanges create an opening or a channel opposite its point of connection with the web portions. When ceiling tiles are supported by this type of flange, the ceiling grid structure has an aesthetically pleasing shadow appearance between the panels A ceiling grid structure of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,198.
Still another ceiling grid structure that has a shadow appearance between the ceiling tiles or panels is a main beam and cross tee design that includes a central web or fin having a bulb at the top and a pair of oppositely disposed outwardly projecting L-shaped flanges at the bottom. The L-shaped flanges create an opening or channel opposite its point of connection with the web portions A ceiling grid member of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,615.
Prior art suspended ceiling grid structures lack flexibility in appearance. Grid members that have an inverted T construction give the grid structure a bold appearance between the ceiling tiles. Grid members that have inwardly projecting C-shaped flanges or outwardly projecting L-shaped flanges at the bottom give the grid structure a shadow or recessed appearance between the ceiling tiles These prior art grid members do not give you a choice of appearance.